Wakanda (East Africa)
who-what-when-why-the-5-w-s-of-black-panther-6c2c722a-3126-4ea8-a5b6-7af8f7e551ac.jpeg 501b1040036af.jpg Welcome to Wakanda The Refindings of a Nation After the failed attack the Kagemaru Tower, Donnie and Ryuzakii chose to leave Kasaihana City for hopes of better life. They could not see the positive in living in a city where an enemy of there's was the leader of almost all the City. The reason why Southern Africa was chosen was very simple. Donnie already had a small set up there with the Wakandan Villages. The Wakandan Villages reside in the countries under the Sudan. After the Third World War, a lot of Afica had become a deathzone from mutated creatures, similar to Old New York. Places like Southern Afica became perfect for these creatures due to the fact that the heat is a lot less compared to the scortching temperatures of Northern Africa. Because Donnie had always offered protection for these people, it came easy for his full time presence within the country. ''Little did they know of the true nature of this land. '' Two Years Later Two years have passed now and Southern Africa is thriving better than ever. The City now known as Wakanda has grown but is still lacking in the areas of the new age. Their civilization has yet to match the kind of KasaiHana City or even their Egyptian neighbors. But the people are content with what they have because they feel safe from the creatures that are beyond the City walls and feel that they are being held up by good leadership. Due to areas that cannot be yet obtained because of radical villages and creatures, Wakanda takes on a weird shape. Because of the protection that Donnie and his Yun Corp technology offered, many other villages and small up and coming towns joined the effort. Wakanda stretches over the eastern into the southern sides of Africa. Two of the biggest areas that Wakanda now resides is former African countries Kenya and Somalia. The Wakandan Villages are still the main source of where Donnie spends his time and puts most of his work.(Blue portion) Soramaru, a clan that exists in Kasaihana either died with the exit of Donnie Yun and Ryuzakii Nagara, or someone from the lower sectors has chosen to bring it back up in the KasaiHana world. Because Donnie is the leader of Wakanda, he has created a new system for him and Ryuzakii. Along with other members who are Warrior types from African villages, they are known as The Black Panthers. They are called this because when they go on outside missions to either kill hordes of creatures or defending the land from radicals, they were a black uniform that keeps them well hidden and the war chats that they yell out during the battles. Kenya is used mostly for areas to farm crops that are necessary for survival. The borders of each City are covered by a large concrete and iron wall. This is not used to keep people out but enough structure to keep the dangerous creatures that lurk around in Africa. Even for a City that is being largly built up, Donnie does not want to give off the image of a Republic that needs to build a large wall to keep people who want to come in, out. People who protect the city and keep everyone in order are a mixture of living people and Nano Bots. During the two year time, Donnie has worked with Kuma in making a private sector of the Pada Army for Wakanda. They also carry the Black Panther Logo. What the City looks like so far future_city_too_by_robertdbrown-d3gq92q-1.jpg Because of the short time that Donnie has had to work on the City, they are not very well high in technology. Most of the buildings are made from materials that can be found anywhere. They are concrete and wood for the most part, but some houses hold metal roofs because thats the material that they found. Compared to other cities that are more futuristic, it may look like a not very safe place to live. But compared to cities like New York or Los Angeles during the 2000's, Wakanda is a huge upgrade from that time. Crime is almost not even problem as Donnie shows a good steadfast force behind them. I mean, who wants to commit a serious crime when you have to deal with a Nano Cop? That doesn't mean that there aren't people in the backround doing things they aren't suppost too. But for the most part, everyone seems to get along and are happy with where they are. To them it is better than being in the creature infested areas of Africa with no form of protection. True Orgin Black-Panther-Movie-Wakanda-Africa.jpg Wakanda.png Wakanda is an isolated African nation. This small African country has the largest deposits of Wakandan Vibranium in the world. The Wakandan royal line began with Bashed, an ancient Wakandan. Bashed was supposedly the first king of unified Wakanda, and the first Black Panther some 10,000 years ago. In the distant past, a massive meteorite comprised of the sound-absorbing mineral vibranium crashed in Wakanda, and was unearthed a generation before the events of the present-day. However after ww3 the city was destroyed and everything about it was lost. Except for the sources of vibranimum. Modern Era Damon is the son of Donnie Yun, who was the new founder of Wakanda. Knowing that others would attempt to manipulate and dominate Wakanda for this rare and valuable resource, Donnie Yun concealed his country from the outside world. He would sell off minute amounts of the valuable vibranium while surreptitiously sending the country's best scholars to study abroad, consequently turning Wakanda into one of the world's most technologically advanced nations. Eventually, however, the explorer Donovan Kane had found his way to Wakanda, and with lies and subterfuge covered up his work on a vibranium-powered, sound-based weapon. When exposed, Klaw killed amany of other Wakandans, only to see his "sound blaster" turned on him by a grieving Damon. Kane's right hand was destroyed, and he and his men fled. Now Years later the city is just as thriving as before. Almost built at its former glory! Category:City Category:Locations Category:Yun Family Category:Yun Corp Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Directory